1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a novel toy for animals which includes a stationary base having a propulsion means for tossing a tethered weighted object a short distance, followed by drawing the object across the floor so that it may be chased or played with by an animal, such as a cat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to throw or toss a weighted object, such as a mock mouse, across the floor for the amusement of a cat. The weighted object is not tethered and usually no movement is provided for the weighted object which would normally attract or amuse the animal. In some instances, launchers have been provided for tossing the object or article a short distance so that the human element is removed from the arena in which the animal is intended to play with the weighted object. In other instances, launching tubes, including coil spring means, are employed for tossing objects such as missiles across the room, and in other situations, motor means are sometimes used to bring the weighted object back to the starting position.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with these prior art devices in that there is no coordination or cooperation between the propulsion and retraction so that the same mechanism can be interrelated to achieve both functions. By incorporating a means for both propulsion and retraction, hands-off operation of the device is available to the user so that the user may sit back and watch the playful activities of an animal with the weighted object as it is alternately being propelled outwardly and withdrawn inwardly from the base.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel toy for animals, such as cats, which will permit the tossing or propelling of a weighted object, such as a mouse or the like, that is tethered to a real mechanism so that upon release during the propulsion procedure, retraction mechanism takes over for recovering or withdrawing the weighted object back to its starting position for propelling or tossing the object again.